The new grape plant named ‘14-48-258’ is of Vitis vinifera parentage. The goal in the development of this new table grape was to provide an alternative to the widely grown cultivar ‘Alphonse Lavalle’ (unpatented).
The female parent of the new variety is an un-named (unpatented) black table grape of uncertain parentage with large berry size and high fruitfulness. The seedless, male parent of the new cultivar is the variety ‘Fantasy Seedless’ (unpatented). The hybridization resulting in the new cultivar was made in 1993 near Delano, Calif. Seed from the cross was harvested, stratified and sown in a greenhouse in January 1994. The resulting 47 seedlings were planted in a field in the same area in March of the same year. In 1997, fruit was seen on the instant vine for the first time and it was selected for further trial. Vines were propagated from the original seedling near Delano, Calif. in the spring of 1998 with own-rooted and grafted vines planted in the original trial. Those vines and subsequent propagules have all been true to type.